Dungeons and Dragons
by Renu
Summary: The not so long awaited sequel to Charming Girl. You won't need to read Charming Girl to get what's going on but it shows the build up of Hermione and the others relationship and gives you a bit of a back story as to why the this story is the way it is. (Story has been dropped sorry folks) Pm me if you want to take it up.
1. Chapter 1

The air whistles and blows through chestnut long hair as the girl flies through the sky with ease, not even slightly affected by the high speed in which the dragon she was on was flying. Her face stoic and her body that was in a crouch position seemed to give off an aura of calm and deadly like a panther about to go in for the kill. The girl looks down spots her target then closes her eyes and loudly commands the dragon with a simple word "NOW".

And with that the dragon spin in a sharp spiral downwards crashing into a slightly bigger white dragon's head, disorientating it for a bit. Flying back up next to the dragon Hermione jumped off Fried and grabbed tightly upon the dragons green hair that started from the top on its head and ended to the ends of its tail giving the dragon a regal, swift look. The dragon notices the brunette on top of it after it breaks from its confusion spell. And begins to fly around sharply trying to buck Hermione off its back. 'Be careful tamer, this dragon is not fond of your kind and does not take kindly to someone trying to discipline it' Fried cautions flying a bit further from the dragon in order to not get hit by one of its clawed arms.

Looking back at her Hungarian partner, the intelligent witch grins teasingly at Fried "Have you known me to be anything but" ; shifting her gaze back to the dragon she was holding on to for dear life she moves her hand forward to grip the dragons head. 'Stop' she tries to command the dragon telepathically.

The dragon growls and its body beginning to glow silver 'Never' it replies aggressively before its body begins to turn cold and freezes. Quickly casting a warming spell, the girl lowers her body to wrap her arms around the dragon tightly. 'Let go off me!" the dragon bellows in her mind angrily.

A scowl marring the brunette's face she echoes back "Never" causing the dragon to huff and buck wildly before taking a deep plunge into the arctic waters below them.

'HERMIONE!' Fried screams in her mind following the two and stopping just before he hit the waters surface. 'Hermione, are you okay, are you injured' Fried questions worriedly when he gets no answer from the tamer.

'Fried" Hermione finally answers causing the dragon to sigh in relief 'I'm fine I was able to cast a bubblehead charm before we hit the water and the warming spell is still protecting me from the icy temperature but the dragon is still not giving in. I think I will be in here for a while' she tells him.

'I am unable to aid you underwater Hermione; my body is not accustomed to such an environment. Do you need me to call back up?' Fried asks not being able to see the girl through the thick ice floating above the water but the ripples he could see he deduced must be from the struggle happening underneath.

'I think I will be fine, just give me a moment' she grunts back after being hit on the head by a stray ice. 'God damn it, this one is far stronger than I thought and it seems to hate tamers, I wonder why' she thinks to herself before she suddenly hears the dragon underneath her reply its voiced laced with grief and betrayal.

'Your kind… You so called tamers, were meant to protect my kind but years ago you all almost killed of my species to extinction' it says going deeper into the water.

'Please, I don't understand, I promise you that neither my family nor tamers who have links with my family have ever done anything of the sort" she replies earnestly.

Hearing the honesty in Hermione's voice the dragon grudgingly stops its struggle and the two lay afloat in the cold, dark depths of the water. "And what guild do you belong to tamer" the dragon asked with animosity though not as angry as before.

'The Drachen guild' she replies simply.

'I see and what is your title tamer' the dragon asks again.

Understanding what the dragon wanted Hermione replied 'Hermione Granger, granddaughter of the head of the Drachen guild and heir to the Lumiere house' she says with an sense of authority.

Astonished the dragon turns its head to look at the woman 'yes, I have heard of your guild, lyal to dragons, defenders of the light' nodding slightly the dragon relents 'very well, I will follow your command Granger' the dragon huffs and emphasises 'but only yours and yours alone.'

'Of course' Hermione chuckles and hesitantly asks 'if I may, what is your title?'

The dragon looks back at Hermione again with a bored expression 'don't all tamers have a review of the dragon before its capture.'

Hermione crosses her arms and sits up straighter 'First, from my experience not all reports are correct and I want to know you on a personal level not just as some mission. Second, I do not 'capture' dragons, they may go off whenever they please. I simply ask for them to be kind enough to help when the situation calls for it.'

What looked like a grin appears on the dragons face and its eyebrow cocks upwards 'well, you are quite the courageous young tamer aren't you Granger. Very well, you may call me Geler, I am a Swiss Arctic dragon, the opposite of that handsome Hungarian partner of yours'.

Hermione gapes at the Swiss dragon 'You're a girl' she exclaims.

Huffing she responds 'why do people constantly think that a dragon is male. Honestly how do you think we pre-create if that were the case.'

'W-well that's true I suppose. Would you mind surfacing us, I think my warming spell is wearing off' Hermione asks the Geler politely.

'Fine, since you ask so nicely' she then proceeds to swim back up quickly and breaks through the ice and comes to a stop next to the dark dragon. Turning to address the Hungarian Geler praises 'nice headbutt just now' and winks at the male dragon whose eyes widen in shock.

Turning to his partner he asks the witch 'I see I had nothing to worry about' he says, Hermione nods with a smile.

'Yes, but Geler has told me something that I think will need my immediate attention and I will need to consult my parent and grandparents on' she says moving to ride on Fried instead.

'Geler?' the dark dragon questions.

'She's talking about me darling' the Swiss replies coming to fly closer to the Hungarian making Fried uncomfortable with the attention and Hermione weirded out.

'Um, anyway we must be heading back to get that head wound of yours checked, you know how your wives can be' Fried says his voice breaking slightly at the end.

'Wives?' Geler replies curious.

Hermione jumps in to reply 'Yes, my wives I am married to four stunning ladies' she ends with a smile that was becoming contagious.

'Well, then we mustn't keep them waiting then' Geler says with a grin.

'You're coming with us' Hermione asks stunned at the dragons sudden change in character.

'Oh yes, after I've found this one' Geler says gesturing to Fried with her head 'I won't let him go that easily. Finding a Hungarian Nightcrawler is rare enough, finding a male Hungarian Nightcrawler is like a gift from Merlin himself' she finishes and the brunette swears thatshe felt Fried's body heat up at the comment.

'Um, alright then lets get going then.' She then calls out 'Fried?' who shakes his head out of a daze seeing the white dragons eyes shine with mirth, the male coughs and flies off in the direction of their home gesturing for the arctic dragon to follow.

**About 2 hours later…**

The tamer and dragons land in a large field quite a bit distance away from a wooden/concrete mansion. 'There is a cave not too far from here that has been designed for Fried to stay in and is pretty comfortable because of all the pillows and so that we had added since Fried stays with us primarily if you want to stay there' Hermione states 'if you would rather have a cave that is colder we can make one for you if you wish to stay with us.'

'I will be fine tamer, thank you for thinking of me but I think I would like to spend sometime getting to know your partner here' she purrs in delight causing Fried to tense slightly.

Backing away a bit Hermione chuckles nervously 'Um, yeah, okay I will see you later then guys' she says waving as she walks backwards towards the house. Her eyes lock on to Fried's, trying to convey her message, good luck. Fried nods back in acknowledgement and his eyes convey the same as Hermione is almost at the entrance of the house and he turns and walks away with the other dragon.

Entering the house, Hermione creeps past the living room hoping she does not get noticed by her wives, for if they saw her injured self she knew they would rip her a new one especially now when….Her thoughts get cut off by dual squeals of delight 'MAMA!' and soon she feels two small bodies colliding into hers.

She looks down and smiles at the little blonde girl and brunette boy each hugging a leg each. Shushing them Hermione kneels down "Irina, August where are your mothers" she questions drawing the two toddlers into a hug.

The five year old climb into their mother's arms and she cradles each one, one arm each. Irina replies enthusiastically "mommy Andy and Fleur are in the kitchen feeding Erica and Luis." Hermione chuckles at her daughter the more outgoing of the two and turning to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy Cissa is laying down in the library reading and were meant to be playing hide and seek with Momma Bella" August adds a bit more calm then his older sister. The brunette smile adoringly at her little man and hugs him tighter.

"Then shouldn't you two be hiding then" Hermione questions the two smiling children.

"I think the one that should be hiding is you now dear" says a voice whom Hermione identifies as looks up slowly and gulps is Narcissa, a cold look on her face her tap footing showing her irritation. "Didn't we tell you to be careful" she asks sternly.

Hermione knew that she was in deep shit because she did indeed to promise to be careful on her mission today only to come back with a bloodied head and a bruise body. She thanked merlin that the flight back was able to dry her off or else she knew that she would well and truly be ripped a new one. The blonde walked gracefully towards the trio, Hermione noted that even at 5 months pregnant the blonde still held a regal, queen like air around her that commanded a room.

Just as Narcissa comes to stand in front of her Hermione the brunette stutters out her apology "I-I-I'm sorry Cissa, I promise I was trying really hard to be careful but she, the dragon, her name is Geler, she dived through the ice and and"

Narcissa quiets the woman, placing a finger on her wife's kissable lips before she tears up all of a sudden "I missed, what do you think would happen if you got badly injured" she begins to wail out bawling into Hermione's shoulder. The brunette who now stood at a good 5'10 held her wife in a loving embrace rubbing her back soothingly apologising for her carelessness. She gestures for her kids to go back to their game, which they complied readily seeing that their Mommy Cissa was in one of her moods again.

"What is all that ruckus?" a voice calls out as Andy and Fleur steps out to see Cissy crying waterfalls into Hermione's should re-soaking the girls black sweater she used to keep warm on her mission.

"Oh sweetheart, what's the matter" Andy asks moving towards the duo and drawing her sister away from Hermione who nods her thanks due to the exhaustion that was starting take its toll on her body causing her to wobble a bit (well, it could also be due to her slightly bleeding head.)

"She-she can't die" Narcissa cries out in despair.

"Mon cher, nobody is going to die, it's ok" Fleur says coming up behind the blonde and stroking her head.

"Yes, she is, H-Hermione is h-h-hurt and we told her not to but but" Cissy exclaims that causes Hermione to think shit, now she's really dead.

The two look up and finally spot the head injury Hermione has, the blood sliding down her face and Hermione is casually standing there as if nothing is wrong the other blonde and brunette look at each other and cock and eyebrow in Hermione's direction with a single message 'We will talk about this later but know that you are in so much trouble' causing Hermione to gulp and pull on the collar of her shirt.

"Hermione chéri get yourself cleaned up. Andy can you help patch up our risk loving wife while I take care of Narcissa" Fleur asks the bond mate (basically they are all bonded but are not mates; so like you have classmate, schoolmate etc). Andy nods and grips Hermione's hand leading her towards the bathroom near their room that housed the first aid kit.

"Shh, Narcissa, it's ok, we know she doesn't do this on purpose" is the last thing Hermione hears before she is pushed into the shower to get cleaned and later magically dried and wearing more comfortable clothes, a loose jeans and hoodie combo in fifteen minutes flat.

While Andy heals some of the wounds with magic she has to stitch up Hermione's head herself because it is far too deep to be able to just magic away the wound "Hermione" Andy starts out gently "what on earth happened to you that you could get such an injury" feeling reprimanded Hermione sheepishly explains what happened. Her answer does not bode well for the older brunette who grows stern and questions "was jumping off Fried necessary, you know how Narcissa has been with the baby causing her hormones to go into overdrive."

"I know and I am so very sorry Andy, it's just how I've been trained and I know I need to think about the kids. It was just the best way if not I might have come back with third degree burns from either fire or ice" she reasons, sighing at how much grief she has caused Cissy.

Just as she had finished Bella struts into the bathroom, her face no giving away any emotion and she says simply " I hear what happened and I was able to hear half of that reasoning and I believe I have the solution to our problem" and merely walks out the room as fast as she appeared, she left.

The other two brunettes look at each other and shrug and follow the raven-haired woman downstairs to the living room where Fleur was able to calm the distraught blonde who now sat on the loveseat with Fleur cuddling. "Where are the children?" Fleur asks Bella.

Bella sits next to Fleur a posture up-straight, which was very much the opposite of the fun loving witch "I've put them down for their nap time, the baby monitor is on so we'll know if one of them wakes up" she answers; whilst Andy sat down with Hermione on the couch opposite the other three. Looking towards the two brunettes Bella says, "I've been thinking, more often than not you seem to be getting yourself hurt unnecessarily therefore I think one of us should accompany you on your journeys."

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaims shock "No, no way. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happen to anyone of you" Hermione says stubbornly.

Bella retaliates "And what about when you get hurt, don't you think that affects us too." Fleur brings Narcissa closer to her not wanting the blonde to get upset from the argument.

Andy quickly jumps in to diffuse the bomb knowing that both bushy haired witches cared for each other but were as stubborn as bulls "How about a compromise" Andy says getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What sort of compromise" Hermione questions suspiciously.

"Well, clearly Hermione is trying to protect us because she loves us very much" to which Hermione nods in agreement "but lets be honest we married a thrill seeker" she states causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment and the others to chuckle slightly getting rid of some tension in the air. "What about asking either your cousin or the twins to help you instead."

Hermione blinks once, twice and a third time for good measure and looks around the room; the women look back at her with hope in their eyes and she relents with a sigh "ok" she says in a whisper shoulder slumping in defeat "I will partner up with Beca alongside Fried and I will ask the new dragon called Geler whom the mission today was for whether they would create a team with me."

The women all smile happily at this compromise. Hermione walks towards the loveseat where the two blondes were situated and places her hand on Fleur's shoulder looking at her with love and Fleur nods back her body in Narcissa's grip being substituted with Hermione's. "I'm so sorry Cissa, I really tried today, forgive me love," she says kissing her wife on her temple. Narcissa looks back up and kisses the brunette on the lips conveying her love for the other woman who responds in kind.

The other three are wrapped up in a hug looking adoringly at the two on the loveseat "Dragon Tamer" Fleur chuckles making the other two look at her curiously. She then explains "Out of all the people we could have married we get the one who has one of the most dangerous jobs in the world that everyone even wizards and witches thought only existed in fairytale books. All she needs now is to go on some dungeon exploration and we would have a fairy tale." The other two laugh in agreement.

They really should have been careful about what they say. Words after all have more power than one imagine ;).

**If you liked the sequel please review or pm any ideas to me. I will not make any promises as to updating regularly but will promise that it will be completed even if it takes another two years of my , forgot to tell you the pitch perfect spin-off is called Muggle Magic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been online for a while, to be honest I just have absolutely lost the plot line. Have no idea who's who, and basically am tripping out because I've crazily decided to do a summer school programme just as I have finished my exam. So I need your help, will someone please tell me what I wrote or else I'm going to end up taking away Dungeons and Dragons and re-writing the whole thing, which will probably take another year. But, before you all take your pitchforks and strike me down, here is a short chapter between Fried and Geler.**

The two dragons were silently walking towards Fried's cave, their tails swishing from side to side, causing one to brush the other from time to time. Fried looks at the ice dragon from the peripheral of his vision, and concludes that she is no doubt, a vision for sore eyes. From her freezing beautiful blue crystal eyes to her white scales, which shine with an unnatural beauty from the suns rays. The Hungarian lizard begins to turn his head a little to get a better look but, swiftly turns away when the Swiss catches his eyes. Grinning, the she dragon mouth seems to curl into her grin and her eyes sparkle in mischief. "I didn't say you had to look away" she chuckles lightly. "Feel free to keep looking" she finishes with a wink. The black coloured dragon was glad he had such dark scales or else his face would have been the colour of the very fire he breathes.

Clearing his throat Fried turns up to look skywards, trying to ignore the other dragons teasing. "It seems to be a lovely day, it will be faster if we fly" he says to her. Not waiting for a reply, he spreads his wings and takes off.

The ice dragon giggles slightly before following the male dragon. She calls out "I know you were interested but at least take a girl out first." She bursts out laughing when she sees that the Hungarian quite literally falls out of the sky a bit from shock. The fire-breather turns back to look at her, and snorts out a cloud of smoke from her playfulness.

The Hungarian rolls his eyes and looks ahead 'women' he thinks to himself. 'Can't understand them or live with them. I pity my poor partner who has four in her life.' Shaking his head one last time he motions to the cave below them to his companion. Once receiving confirmation that she understood his gesture both dragons nose dive and glide into the cave gracefully.

Geler looks around the room, impressed at how well decorated it was in comparison to ones she has lived in previously. There was a huge custom-made bed covered in cushions to create a nest shape fit for a few dragons. The walls had seemed to be smoothened and outlined with wood to give the cave a warm homey feeling. There were portraits lining the wall, some of paintings of sceneries, others of the darker dragons partner and family. There was even a huge fireplace at the end that was lit to heat the room. Really in comparison to a wet, dingy cave this was heaven. Geler could see herself living here for a long time, but she didn't want to presume anything. Sure she had joked about the other dragon finding her attractive. However, the ultimate decision will be considered alongside the Granger girl she met earlier. She just hoped that there truly were no heard feelings for the injury she caused earlier.

Friedrich seeming to guess what the colder dragon was thinking said, "You don't have to worry. My partner is a kind and forgiving human. She understands your need to protect." His eyes shone with such sincerity that it made the Swiss dragon chokes back a sob; never feeling so cared for in her life.

Fried locked eyes with the other dragon wanting to say something but hesitated, unsure about his words for the first time. "What is it you wish to ask me?" Geler asks gently sensing his hesitance.

Contemplating for a while Fried asks "W-would you like to lay down on the bed for a while. I'm sure you are quite tired from the earlier activities." Geler cocks one eyebrow and gestures for him to continue. "I assure you Miss Geler that I have nothing but pure intentions."

Nodding the blue eyed dragon looks around the cave once more " And what about yourself Mr Friedrich?"

"Please call me Fried, very few use my full name anymore, and I will just lay by the fire, no need to worry about me."

"Nonsense" she replies. "The bed is big enough for the both of us. This is your home and I refuse to kick you out of your own bed. Also, please call me Geler. I think you and I are going to get along very well after all" she says whilst sauntering towards the bed.

Coughing Fried follows her and lies down quite a bit of a distance away. However, he hears a snort and the next thing he knows, there is a cool body lying against his own. The female dragon snuggles up to him, and with a tentative lick on the cheek falls asleep, leaving the fire breather shocked and eyes bugged out. Looking down and seeing how comfortable Geler was, he sighs with a smile and lays his head upon hers whispering "Good night dear one."

**Short I know, but it popped in my brain so I wrote it. Hate it? Love it? It's up to you whether I continue it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day…**

Light streamed in through the bedroom window, illuminating the dark room, indicating to its residence the dawn of a new day. A low whine is heard in response as the brunette situated in the middle of the bed snuggles deeper into the blonde woman's hair. Opening one eye first she adjust her mocha brown eyes to the now brighter room before leisurely rising of the mattress and gazing lovingly at the woman next to her. Kissing her cheek and tucking a stray of hair behind the blonde's ear she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, not before kissing the woman's belly first. Looking into the mirror Hermione replayed her conversation with her wives, her mood souring slightly 'why do I have to get help, I've been fine with just Fried and I for so long' she thinks to herself. She shakes her head and splashed cold water on her face and looks into the mirror again, scrutinising the injury she gained the day before 'don't be an idiot Hermione, look at you, it's no wonder they worry, stop being selfish.' Nodding with that thought in mind, the ex-gryffindor proceeded with her morning routine, deciding to surprise her wives and children with breakfast.

A few minutes later Narcissa begins to wake up to the smell of pancakes wafting into the room, snuggling deeper into her pillow she reached her hand out next to her to find the spot empty and cold. A frown marring her features she grabs her green silk robe that was littered with silver emblems sewn into it and tied together with a silver sash she walks downstairs and stops at the doorway of the family's kitchen. Smiling to herself she walks up behind her love and wraps her arms around her whispering, "Good morning dear, you're usually too busy to cook?"

Chuckling Hermione cranes her neck to look at the youngest black and kisses her passionately on the lips quickly and jokingly replies, "Do you think so little of me Cissa, that I can't surprise my family with breakfast goodies."

Pulling the slightly taller brunette closer she kisses Hermione's neck and snuggles her face into her neck breathing in the other woman's shampoo that they shared but felt so intoxicating at that very moment. The moment is broken by the pitter patter of little feet rushing into the room followed by their other three mothers close behind them. The twins came in dashing into their mother's legs and squealed as Hermione lifted the both into her arms whilst she carried them over to the dining table. Irina and August had their French mothers silky blonde hair but their hazel eyes were definitely Hermione's. From its brilliant sparkle that suggested intelligence before their years and being part veela, they were an almost scary combination of cute and smart. This meant that with the influence of Bella's parentage it was safe to say that three of them were a source of trouble for the others.

Looking at them each, Hermione smiled widely as she swung them around whilst going over to the dining table. "Good morning my sweethearts, you know you shouldn't be running around the house like that. What would happen if you banged into your Mommy and hurt the baby?" Hermione questioned reprimanding her children who at least looked a bit shameful about their actions.

"We don't want to hurt the baby mama," said Irina quickly glancing at the older pregnant witch worriedly.

"We were just excited cause we smelt pancakes" August continued.

Sighing and giving her children an exasperated smile Hermione motioned for Narcissa to have a seat whilst they waited for the others to come downstairs in 5..4..3..2..1 "Omg what is delicious smell!" Bella said running in, her eyes locking with the brunette's who looked back at her with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Bella really, I just scolded the kids about running around the house" she said to the raven-haired.

"But its bacon" Bella said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that she had to run to wherever she smelt bacon. This was actually true because whilst Bella was pregnant with Luis she had an almost never-ending appetite especially for bacon. To the point that Hermione had to apparate all the way to Canada once or twice just to get Bella a cooked bacon burger from a small hole in the wall diner on the outskirts of Toronto.

Both witches were in a staring contest for a while, which was promptly broken by the appearance of the last two members of the fivesome. Chuckling as they walked in, Luis in Fleur's arms, his dark glossy black hair covering his sleepy face. His mouth drooling a little as he blinked to wake up from his nap on Fleur's shoulder. Whilst baby Erica was in Andy's arms her eyes alight as she looked around the room curious as to the smell of food. It was funny to many how even as a baby anyone could tell that Erica was Hermione's because of their brunette coloured hair and face shape. Though Hermione was grateful that none of her children had inherited her teeth and if they had she would have straightened them as soon as possible. Too many years of teasing does that to a person, the bright witch thought shivering at the cruel remarks that were shot towards her long ago.

Giving each family member a kiss or hug morning, the breakfast begun with light conversation and a lot of laughter, and soon the children were cleaned, changed and in the playroom where they watched some Saturday morning muggle cartoons. Hermione thinking that her wives had forgotten last nights conversation breathed a sigh of relief as she began reading a potions journal about the theory of a creating real organs. This is until she was presented with the image of her wives looking at her with expectantly. Andy stepped forward and explained "have you contacted Beca yet about working with her on your next mission."

Looking confused Hermione replied, "No I haven't but what do you mean by new mission?"

"Well what the bloody hell is taking you so long…"Bella begun but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder by none other than her best friend Fleur.

"The letter that has just arrived" Fleur begins "we didn't open eat but we noticed the candle wax seal and deduced it must be a new mission." Curious Hermione got up from her seat and took the letter that Fleur was holding and looked at it. Sure enough her family crest was shaped out in the wax and she proceeded to open it.

She read it aloud (there were no secrets in their family, that was the number one rule, except when there was a surprise):

**Dear Hermione,**

**Your grandfather has just received word from an old friend of his that there has been some trouble on the Gulf of Mexico. We believe there may some illegal trafficking happening there and we want you to investigate whether it may have to do with dragon eggs. An eye witness had stated that he saw large strange coloured eggs being deposited into Texas from a ship from Cuba. Do not act unless necessary.**

**Sincerely,**

**Heinrich, Claudia, and Antoinette**

**Ps: Do visit us soon dear, and give our love to the children and family. **

**Pps: Your grandfather wants another sparring match the next time you visit and told you to bring in that new dragon you just taken under your wing (pun intended).**

Looking up from the letter to her wives Hermione states her voice laced in shock "how do they even know about Geler, seriously did they bug me or something?" She looks around her body looking for some sort of spying equipment latched on her body.

"I think what is more important is the mission you've just been given honey" Andy says simply looking at her wife in amusement.

Narcissa looks at Hermione with a look that meant to argument "Call Beca" she said firmly.

Sighing, knowing that she could not put it off anymore, Hermione went over to the fireplace " Call Rebecca Mitchell." A strange ringing sound came from the fireplace for a few minutes and soon a face appeared in the flames.

"Hello?" calls out the voice of a short brunette.

"Hey cousin Beca" Hermione says waving whilst her wives stepped next to her waving at the other woman.

""Hermione? It's so good to see you, how are you? How is the baby? Oh god it's not here already is it " Beca rambles causing them all to chuckle.

Laughing Hermione replies, "no not yet Cissy still has a few months to go before we meet out little one." She pulls said blonde closer to her side in a hug whilst kissing her cheek then baby bump.

"God that so sickly cute, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, but really you have two kids yourself so I don't see what's the problem"

Grinning Beca cheekily replies, "That's cause I have two hot sugar mamas to help me take them out."

"What was that!" they heard in the distance.

Looking away towards the voice Beca loudly says back "Nothing dears, just saying how much I love my beautiful, kind and lovely wives."

"Nice save Becs nice save" a slightly higher pitched voice says back.

"Anyway, I actually wanted to know if you wanted to start teaming up with me for missions, because my wives kinda want me to cut down on the amount of times I can get hurt or killed" Hermione says shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, same here, I was actually going to talk to you about that. You know cause the other two want me to 'live' until the kids are thirty and I can help scare away potential suitors" she air quoted the live, rolling her eyes in defeat.

"Well, I'm sure your wives would miss you very much as we would Hermione" Bella jumps in "especially since she has a new mission that just came through about some dragon egg trafficking on the Gulf of Mexico."

"Mexico huh, well I'll just tell my wives and we can meet in Florida at 17 hundred hours (5pm) eastern time."

Looking at her wives eyes for permission to go and receiving nods in return Hermione replies with a nod and a quick thank you before cutting the connection. "How long will you be gone for this time?" Narcissa questions as she laces her fingers with Hermione. Bella holding on to Fleur as they discussed what needed to be done whilst their wife was away, Andy simply laid her head on the brunettes other shoulder, just living in the moment.

"Probably just two weeks at most, it's a simple intelligence gathering mission so it should be fine" the younger witch says confidently.

"Well then, ma cherie it seems that we need to get the kids to say good bye for a while them whilst you pack" Fleur states her hand gripping Bella a bit tighter at the thought of her mate going away.

"I'm sorry," she says reaching out for the other two to bring them into a group hug. "I know it's hard for you all. Lets just get the kids and spend the day with them I've already packed my bag just now."

"Wandless silent magic" Andy guessed, to which Hermione nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for lets go have a picnic" Bella says eagerly rushing out of the room, determined to have a good day even with the knowledge of not seeing her wife after a few hours for two weeks. The others smiled at her childlike exuberance and go up to gather the kids. Andy heads into the kitchen to help prepare some snacks and drinks for the trip. The others changed the kid's cloths to keep them warm against the cold breeze. This was the beginning of a long two weeks for all of them.

**Next chapter will be the actual missions so keep your eyes peeled for that. Any ideas in particular people want me to add or not to add just drop me a pm and I'll answer wherever appropriate. Don't forget to review cause you know how lazy I get when ppl don't :P, I mean how am I suppose to know you're all out there and not just some weird person in a room. Lol joking aren't we all just a little bit weird.;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry i have been MIA, I can't promos that iw ill update regularly but i now have a bit of time on my hands to do this. So if you read my other stories I will be sorry to say that this is the only story i will be focusing on for now. I hope you all understand and any recommendations is welcomed. **

**Hermione's pov**

_Friedrich, Geler and I have been waiting for Beca's arrival for an hour, and frankly I'm getting impatient what the heck is taking her so long. I thought I was going to be late because I had to say goodbye to my wives and kids. _Hermione looks up towards the sky from where she was standing in the middle of the woods. She turns to her two companion dragons who seem to be hitting off, though Friedrich looked a bit uncomfortable with Geler's face being so close to his own. _What's going on with them_? Turning around her head to face forwards seeing snowflakes fall gently into the oblivion of the snow covering the ground. _I already miss all of them, I hope I can get this mission done as soon as possible _the brunette thinks as she puffs out another breathe of cold air none of them noticing a dark figure coming up from behind the witch.

"BOO!" a voice shouts into Hermione's ear causing said girl to yelp in surprise, jumping 10 feet into the air.

Turning around Hermione comes face to face with her older brunette counterpart "BECA! What the hell. You could have given me a heart attack" Hermione shrieks, still a bit shocked.

The other woman laughs heartily while the dragons just shake their head in exasperation. "Constant vigilance cousin, you know that's how we've been trained" she says winking.

Groaning, Hermione rolls her eyes, _I'm so going to get back at her._ Turning towards Friedrich she says, " Well since you are FINALLY here, we need to get going. You are going to ride on Geler."

Raising one of her eyebrows Beca replies " Hey, my wives wanted to say goodbye to me before we leave. Two weeks is a long time, who am I to deny them."

Sighing Hermione nods her head in acceptance "I suppose you're right. But be that as it may we need to get going as soon as possible." Now sitting on Friedrich's back she waves her hand at Geler "This is Geler, she is the new ice dragon we met yesterday who insisted on coming to save the dragon eggs."

"Of course I would insist on coming. Anyone who is causing danger to the dragon race needs to be destroyed" she says growling slightly causing all eyes to look at her.

Friedrich then nods his head in agreement, and adds in" The eggs are the future of our species we must protect them at all costs."

Beca walks up to Geler and holds out her hand to let the dragon sniff her; determining that she was not a threat, she lowered herself to help Beca get on her back. "Well then Geler, my name is Beca if you did not hear from my cousins shrill cream." This caused Hermione to glare at her playfully, which caused Beca to grin back in return. "It is my pleasure to work with such a righteous dragon, an I hope we will be able to get along."

Geler straightens back up " It is my pleasure to have a partner who can help me tease those two over there" she says motioning her head towards the other two dragon and tamer duo, who gape at the dragons response while Beca simply laughs.

"Oh yes, we are going to get along just fine" the alt girl says stifling her laughter. The other two simply ignore them as Friedrich jumps propelling them into the sky with Geler close on his heels.

**Hours later on a mountain top overlooking the sea port**, Hermione and Beca blend into the darkness of the tress with their black clothing ensemble while the two dragons are further away as to not give them away but close enough so that if the tamers needs help they can act quickly.

Looking through some binoculars the duo see a group of men about 30, maybe more getting ready to receive the cargo (ie: the dragon eggs) from an oncoming ship that is about to dock. Turning to look at her younger cousin Beca whispers "So what's the plan?"

Hermione continues to keep her eyes on the ship "First things first, we need to get rid of those men, we don't want them to be able to use the eggs as hostage so we need to get to that. You have more experience in recon so you can probably get past the guards undetected. I'm going to cause a diversion as you enter the ship, Geler will be underwater ready to receive eggs on the rear end of the boat."

She is cut off by a snort making a stare pointedly at Beca that makes her stop "Mission, serious, got it" she says as her facial features harden.

Turning back to watch the men get nearer to the ship Hermione continues "From the intel that we received there is a total of 5 eggs, they are about 8 inches in width and 12 inches in height. That means if you are careful you should be able to get two out each time since they are encased in a small incubator each."

Nodding her head Beca recalls the map of the ship within her head as she decides the route that she is going to take as well as calculate the time it would take her to get the eggs out to Geler safely. "It will take me twenty minutes tops. The minute you begin your distraction the men on the ship are going to run to try and get to the eggs. It will take 10 minutes before they can board. I suggest you come with me on the ship to take of the people on the upper deck whilst I take care of the men on the lower decks."

"Good plan lets go." The two quickly jumped and quietly ran to the other side of the ship and plunged into the water where they saw Geler at the ready. They nodded to her signalling to her that the mission had begun and she nods back in confirmation. Climbing on the ship's starboard using a twist of the stickfast hex the duo made quick works of the men on the uppermost deck as they shot stupefy spells whilst using a softening charm so as to not alert the other guards of their presence. Once finished they made their way to the lower decks and split up. Hermione stayed on the upper decks to watch out for any possible threats.

Beca crept within the shadows of the lower decks as she swiftly took out bodyguard after bodyguard, until she came across a huge vault. Casting a sonorus (amplifying) charm, she carefully placed her ear on the vault as decoded the lock. Soon with a click, she pulled the vault's door open to reveal in the middle of the room a row of dragon eggs. Looking around she found a huge sack full of vegetables. An idea popped into her mind as she began emptying the sacks contents.

Meanwhile Hermione was battling off a hoard of men who were trying to get onto the ship after one of the unconscious sailors ad woken up and alerted those on port of her presence. She had sent a quick thought to Fried and Geler to lay low until Beca had gotten the eggs out of harms way. Just as she sent the thought a spell crashed into her chest making her fall backs, but with a backwards tuck and roll she was on her feet in less than 5 seconds. Then she heard her cousins' voice call out a huge Santa sack around her neck making her look like a Japanese panty thief but worse. "Cuz I've got 'em lets go" Beca said as she let the momentum of the heavy bag make her fall backwards onto Gelers' back as the ice dragon shot out of the water to aid the ex-gryffindor.

Fried then flew towards his partner and began burning through the men on port. "Geler go and get the eggs and Beca to safety, Hermione and I can handle the rest" he told her as she responded with a nod and flew off.

"The dragon is getting away with the eggs we need to stop them!" screamed one of the men. Soon the spells were directed towards the other dragon. Fried flew in front of the spells to shield Geler.

"Fried!" screamed Hermione and Geler. The brunette then began taking out the men whose attention was now focused on the dragon making them distracted and confused. "Fried" the blue-eyed dragon called out.

"No! You have to go. We will be right behind you but your priority are those eggs" he said to her, his eyes hardened with determination as he used his head to nudge her away. He then turned around to dive near the deck to tackle some of the men whilst Hermione distracted them. And with one last look Geler flew off into the darkness of the sky in the direction of the Granger household.

Back at the scene Hermione was becoming exhausted, the spell that had hit her earlier was starting to take effect. Not only did it physically bruise the area its main aim was to seep into the lungs off the victim and slowly tear it away from the inside, thus making Hermione fall on her knees, coughing out blood. Fried seeing this sent one huge blast of fire, using his tail to slam into the rest of the men standing. He quickly grabbed Hermione by the scuff of her shirt and he flew away. A few miles out he had begun to tire from the fight. Spells were not meant to be able to hurt dragons that much due to their hard skin but after taking multiple hits, he was beginning to feel the effects of his wounds. Sending out a distress signal to Geler and Beca his eyes darkened as the two plunged into the water beneath them.


End file.
